Molly's Memory
by Cruella95
Summary: Molly remembers a simpler time


She stood in front of the fireplace in the living room just staring in to the fire. Molly was trying not to look at the Grandfather clock to see where Arthur was at right then. The longer she stared the more she started to zone out. A lot had happened over the past few years and it seemed like things might be getting back to normal or as normal as life could be after a war. The fire seemed to be drawing her thoughts to another time and another fireplace some 30 years before….

Arthur walked into the post office unnoticed so he was able to sneak up behind his "Mollywobbles" without her knowing. He stepped up and put his arms around her waist, which got him an elbow to the stomach. "Ouch" he said as his breath left him. "Oh Arthur it's you, I'm sorry", Molly said as she turned and kissed him quickly. "So what brings you into the post office on a beautiful day in Hogsmeade?" "I just have a post I have to send out to a relative is all." "Well how about joining me for a Butterbeer at The Three Broomstickes next?" "I couldn't think of anything I would like to do better. Do you want to wait with me here?" Arthur thought about that for maybe a second before telling her of course and wrapping his arms back around her waist and holding her tight. Molly was standing there realizing that standing with Arthur like this was the best feeling ever. They seemed to fit together naturally and he made her feel safe and loved. They were only in the post office for a few more minutes and then headed out to the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Your right Arthur it is a beautiful day so can we walk just a little slower to The Three Broomsticks to enjoy it ?" Molly asked. "Of course anything you want. I want to enjoy our last trip to Hogsmeade as long as we can." So Arthur and Molly slowly walked down the street hand in hand basking in a wonderful spring day. When they did get to The Three Broomsticks Arthur held the door open so Molly could go in and he followed behind. They went to a table near the fireplace and sat down. When Rosmerta stepped up they both ordered a Butterbeer. Once she left they just sat there people watching. Rosmerta stepped up handing them their Butterbeers and they both chimed in with a thank you. She smiled and went on to the next table. After taking a few sips Arthur asked Molly if she would like to enjoy their drinks outside, so they headed out.

"Molly there is something I wanted to talk to you about." "That seems like a serious tone Arthur is everything ok?" "Yes it is. Let's go find a place we can sit down." "OK". Off the two walked again hand in hand. They found a nice piece of grass on a hill to sit under a tree. Arthur sat with his back against the tree and Molly sat down in front of him leaning back against him letting his arms wrap around her again. This defiantly was one of her favorite feelings having his arms there. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "Molly you know how I feel about you right?" "I think the same way I feel about you. I love you Arthur." "I love you to Molly. That is why I want to know once we are out of school would you marry me?" Molly didn't know what to say she just sat there. "Come on Molly don't leave me hanging." Molly turned in his arms and kissed him taking Arthur by surprise. "Of course Arthur I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else." "Oh Molly I think I am the happiest man alive." They sat there enjoying their butterbeers and each other.

Molly jumped out of her memory as someone came up behind her and grabbed her. Out of instinct her elbow went out to the person behind her. "Geez Mollywobbles you haven't sucker punched me like that in a long time," Arthur said as he wrapped his arms back around her waist and kissed her on the check. "I'm sorry Arthur I am trying not to look at the clock as much so I didn't see that you were traveling and not at work anymore. Did you have a good day?" "Yes, nothing exciting. So what had you so deep in thought you didn't hear me arrive?" "I was just remembering what now seems like a much simpler time. Our last trip to Hogsmeade when we were in our 7th year at Hogwarts and you asked me to marry you." "That seems like a good thing to remember." As he said that he pulled her in just a little closer and they both enjoyed that memory and the joy it had brought them over the years.


End file.
